My Patriot
by lilyrose4321
Summary: We all remember the peaceful Benjamin Martin, Mel Gibson, the ruethless Colonel William Tavington, Jason Isaacs.And so does 18 year old Sara Marie Tarleton of the 20th century who is experiancing her favorite movie, the Patriot, like never before.


Authors Note: I love the Patriot and the Revolutionary War and I can't even express how much I love Jason Isaacs, but that's for a different time.

I read a fan fiction that was a muse for this story, but I thought it was to dull, but it did inspire me to write something like it, just different events.

The young woman in my story is a 18 year old from the 20th century and has seen and fallen in love with The Patriot, just as you and I have. She falls asleep in her 20th century home yet wakes in a 1775 and recognizes everything from what she knows to be the 2000 movie The Patriot.

Please R&R!!!!

Chapter 1

Sara Marie Tarleton awoke, not on her comfortable queen size bed, but on dry sticky grass with trees overhanging her and bushes surrounding her body. She shot up and glanced at her surrounding before hearing a commotion coming from the other side of the bushes.

She peered through the weeds and to her surprise saw the very scene from her favorite movie, the Patriot. She dreaded this scene every time she watched the movie. The scene where Benjamin Martin's son, Thomas is shot by the Green Dragoons. There Mel Gibson was, overseeing his children as the British Captain thanked him for caring for the Majesties wounded.

Yet, the Green Dragoons hadn't arrived, ah, she smiled, there they were right on time. Leading them was Colonel William Tavington otherwise known as the very handsome Jason Isaacs.

Sara hid tighter into the bushes as the Dragoons rode past her. And then for the next moments she watched as Benjamin Martin (Mel Gibson) tried to save his son from the gallows. But she couldn't stand to just watch anymore. She knew the part of Thomas' death was drawing closer. She came out from the vibrant bushes, yet no one noticed but a very wounded British soldier next to her. He clutched her ankle.

"Please, Miss. Some water." He rasped pointing to his water canister a few feet away. He just couldn't reach it.

She hesitated, Tavington was threatening the children at this point. Sara grabbed the canister thrusted it toward the man and picked up two nearby stones and a British militia hat. She always wanted a hat like it, but desire was not what made her do it. She fit it on her head tightly; she knew what to do now.

"There's no need for a lesson." Benjamin Martin pleaded, jumping in between Tavington and his children. Sara knew Tavington was smirking as he put his gun down.

Sara breathed in. She clutched the one stone in her hand tightly.

"Father do something." Thomas begged, watching his helpless older brother, Gabriel, being tied up. Benjamin ignored him.

Sara watched closely. Waiting for the moment to spring. And just as she expected, Thomas bumped the two British soldiers.

"Gabriel, RUN!" Thomas yelled.

She heard the click of Tavington's gun, Martin yelling "No!" and she threw it. She threw the stone with perfect aim and with a clunk, Tavington's gun plopped on the dusty ground.

The next part, she had not prepared for. Tavington turned to the place the stone was thrown and found her.

She looked like a man. She hadn't even realized she was wearing jeans and a white blouse from last night. She remembered getting home extremely late and just plopping right into bed. But with the hat she had just put on her head and her clothes, she appeared to be a man from the 1700s.

It took Tavington a moment to realize it was a woman whom he was pointing those cold blue eyes at. Everyone was completely stilled as he got off of his high horse (no pun intended) and retrieve his gun. He stood a ways away from her.

"Come here." His voice cut through the silence like a knife. When she didn't move, he raised up his very loaded gun and commanded again. "Come here." Sara heard the click of the gun and hesitantly moved closer. She stopped at a good two feet away from him. Tavington seemed satisfied but did not draw back his gun. "Did you throw that?" He asked her, thou her already knew.

If he expected her to reply like a meek woman, he was in for a surprise. She was a very independent 20th century woman for God sakes and would rather die than beg for mercy.

She breathed in, stood straight with her head held high and answered in a solid voice. "Yes, sir." As she expected he was surprised by her confidence, but only showed it for a moment before stepping closer to her and put his gun down. This insulted her- she wasn't threatening enough for him to be the least bit cautious.

"Name?" He suddenly barked.

"Don't you dare yell at me, Colonel Tavington." She spat back. "And you don't need to know my name right now."

Tavington raised the gun again.

Sara saw Benjamin Martin move from behind Tavington and run into his home. She smiled, knowing what Martin was doing. He was grabbing guns and the infamous ax to help her.

Tavington growled. "If you were wise, my dear, you would hold your tongue." He threatened.

"If you were wise, sir, you would give up your arms. I am not a woman to mess with." She snapped.

To her surprise, Tavington laughed.

"Oh, really." He said finally, still humored by her.

"Yes."

"Why is that."

"Because I'm as brutal and ruthless as you are." Sara said and attacked. She kicked him from behind his knee which knocked him over and he sprawled onto the dusty trail and she grabbed his gun from the ground where it had just fallen. The other Dragoons all pointed and clicked their guns at her at the ready.

Tavington got up, quickly, blushing a little and dusted his coat off.

He looked at her harshly. "Seize her." He barked at his men.

The British militia ran toward her, obediently and quickly, so she wouldn't have a chance to escape. Martin had returned with his guns and he shot and wounded the three soldiers that were tying Sara up. She dashed off in one direction and she heard Martin herding his six children to safety in the opposite direction. Gabriel was still tied up.

Sara was half way through the woods when she heard hoof beats behind her getting closer. She practically threw herself into a sprint. Damn, why hadn't she taken up Track in high school like her mother wanted her to.

In moments, a leather hand swooped down and grabbed Sara by her collar and lifted her up to the horse. Tavington hugged her waist as they flew through the trees and bushes. The cold air was harsh and made her eyes tear, but she never led on that she was scared- Tavington would never know that she was terrified beyond reason.

But Sara had no idea what horrors lied a head for her. And for that, a deep knot formed in the pit of her gut.


End file.
